Más allá de South Park Stan x Kyle
by LookBook
Summary: Gira en torno a Stan y Kyle. El pelinegro tiene problemas en su relación con Wendy que a medida que pasa el tiempo empeoran, sin embargo Kyle, como su mejor amigo lo ayudará a salirse de la situación en la que está. Y con segundas intensiones hacerlo su novio.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Nosotros dos.

_Bienvenidos, soy Kyle; quizás se pregunten porque soy el único aparte de Cartmann que han hablado, pues, eso es porque estoy aquí en casa de este cabeza de mierda para explicarle porque Stan y yo estamos juntos. No sabes con quien te metes, Kyle. Hmm. Sí, sí lo sé, con un homofóbico cobarde que no es capaz de decirle a su madre que fue ¡él quien mojo la cama la vez pasada! En cambio culpó a Kenny de hacerlo. No lo oigas, Kenny. Es obvio que miente porque está celoso de que te invitara a dormir a ti y a él no. ¡Eso no es cierto, rechace la invitación de tu mamá porque sabía qué harías algo como eso! Pobre, Kyle. Aún no soportas la intensidad de la amistad entre Kenny y yo. *suspira el pelirrojo* Di lo que quieras, Cartmann; seguiré con el capítulo._

_{{Todo comenzó aquel día}}_

-De acuerdo, niños; quiero las tareas para el viernes temprano, recuerden que...- no termina la frase porque Cartmann levanta la mano, así que suspira y le da la palabra -¿Sí, Eric?

-Kyle no puede hacerlo.

_¡Yo nunca dije eso!_ le reclamo desde el fondo.

-¿Y por qué no?- dice en tono de reclamo y se pone las manos en la cintura.

-Porque es judío. Y todos sabemos que los judíos no saben matemáticas.- algunos se ríen.

-¡Sé más que tú, gordo!

-Sí, ya basta Cartmann ¿qué ganas con eso?- comenta Stan.

-Yo no gano nada Stan, pero piensa; si Kyle fuera tan bueno en matemáticas como dice _¡Si lo soy!_ cómo explicas que en el último examen sacó C- saca una hoja doblada y se la da a Stan. El mira minuciosamente moviendo sus ojos de aquí para allá.

-Este es tú examen, Cartmann.

-¡Ja! Toma eso, culón.

-Eso no puede ser, Stan.- dice preocupándose.

-Aquí dice tu nombre en letras rojas y también tiene un dibujo de una mierda sobre un plato de pasta.- se lo da.

Me río y termina la clase.

Al salir hablo con Stan.

-Hey.

-Hola, Kyle.- dice y caminamos a la cafetería.

-Gracias por lo de antes.

-Sí, no hay problema.

Es momento.

-Oye Stan...

-¡Stan!

Un tono agudo y fastidioso grita su nombre detrás de nosotros.

-Oh, hola Wendy.

-Dime por qué no respondías mis llamadas.- de un momento a otro empieza a regañar a Stan, la miro mal.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

-No te hagas el tonto, Stan Marsh. ¿Hay otra, verdad?

-¿Qué mierda?- Stan no puede evitar estar más confundido que yo.

-¡Lo sabía! Por eso me ignorabas.

-Pero si no he dicho nada, Wendy...

-¡Tú silencio lo dice todo!

Y mientras ella levantaba la voz muchos en los pasillos se enfocaban en la discusión, de pronto Stan voltea a verme, entiendo su mirada de "Quítamela".

-Fui yo.

-¿Kyle? ¿Qué carajos dices?- pregunta viéndome molesta.

-Verás. Le pedí a Stan que fuera a mi casa a jugar videojuegos y el dejó su teléfono en mi casa por error.

Stan mira alrededor nervioso, Wendy no me quita los ojos de encima y los demás murmuran historias que se alejan de la verdad.

-Está bien.- se gira a Stan –Te lo dejaré pasar por que tienes un testigo pero si se repite terminamos.

Y dándose media vuelta su cabello cachetea a Stan, muchos de los presentes se van, otros comentan lo que paso y yo voy hacia Stan.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Pero no sé qué carajos le pasa a Wendy.

-¿A qué te refieres?- retomamos nuestro paseo al comedor.

-Desde hace un mes no me deja en paz.- comenta sosteniendo el puente de su pequeña nariz con cansancio.

-¿Y por qué no terminas con ella?

-Es difícil...- se excusa, lo miro con decepción.

-Claro que no, Stan. Sólo dile "terminamos porque estás mal de la cabeza".

Ríe, lo imito.

-Te debo una Kyle.- dice mirando el suelo.

-¿En serio, por qué?- sé por qué. Sólo quiero oírlo.

-Por ayudarme con Wendy. No quería que supieran el drama por el que está pasando nuestra relación.

¡Au!

-Ya veo.

En silencio, entramos a la cafetería, saludamos a Chef, y vemos que nuestra mesa está vacía.

-¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto con la bandeja en las manos.

-Da igual.- Stan se adelanta –Hoy quiero que seamos _solo nosotros dos_.- me detengo en seco, ¿oí bien?

"_Solo nosotros dos"_.

-Kyle no te quedes ahí.- me llama Stan.

-Ah, v... voy.- me siento frente a él con pena.

-Kyle, estás sonrojado.- me mira fijamente -¿Qué pasa?

Nervioso por sus ojos azules veo a otra parte.

-N... no es nada.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Para confirmar la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Solo la trama es de mi persona._

_Gracias por los comentarios, con eso me dieron ideas para agregar más a los capítulos. Son geniales. Pero ya, con ustedes el 2do capítulo._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El sabio semi-desnudo**

-Y, ¿Harás algo después de clases? Tal vez podamos hacer la tarea en mi casa.- dados, sacando y guardando cosas de su casillero al igual que yo.

Quisiera decir que no y que con gusto huiría con él hasta el País de Nunca Jamás si es posible, pero ...

-No puedo, Stan.- cierro el casillero sin dirigirle la mirada –Quede en verme con un amigo después de clases. Tal vez, mañana.- Lo veo con una sonrisa débil.

-Está bien, entonces te veo a las ...- ve mi cara y de inmediato deja de hablar –Espera ¿qué?

-Lo que dije, no puedo ir.- cada vez me duele más decirlo.

-Ya veo.- cierra la puerta de metal, intensificando el sonido -¿Crees que también puedo ir?

-Creo que ...

-¡NI LO PIENSES!

Me interrumpen desde atrás.

Mierda, me asuste.

Stan mira sobre mi hombro y voltea los ojos dejando salir un bufido.

-Stan, debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido. Así que tú y yo haremos la tarea juntos.

La escena se torna incómoda.

-Yo ... mejor voy.- aviso, gruño al saber que me ignoran y decir –Adiós, Stan.- furioso fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

¿Lo hace apropósito?

Sin embargo, ahora sé porque Stan aún no deja a Wendy. Por favor es obvio; todavía siente algo por ella. Y el tan solo recuerda su cara sonrojada me -como diría Cartmann- encabronar.

¡Mierda!

¿Estaré ... enamorado de Stan ...?

¡¿Qué carajo ?!

¡No! Aunque, es inevitable no estarlo ...

¡Oh ... mierda!

_Tenía que ordenar mi mente y además mi orientación sexual. Asi que fui al lugar más recomendado por los niños y brujos de South Park._

_**[Casa de Kenny]**_

Toco el timbre alterado.

Abre Butters.

-¿Butters?

-Kyle, hola.- me da una sonrisa infantil.

-¿Kyle? - yo asomo y veo Kenny sin camisa.

-¿Kenny? - los miro confundido –Okey que mierda está pasando aquí.

-Oh, verás vine a traerle a Kenny unas camisas que no le quedan a mi papá.- paso y miro las camisas dobladas en el sofá.

-¿Y por qué no hicieron una venta de garaje? - comento y se quedan callados.

Ambos se ven de reojo, quizás no se les podría haber.

-¿A qué viniste Kyle? - Kenny cambia el tema.

-Bueno ..., es algo vergonzoso- miro a Butters -¿Podemos hablar en privado? - Kenny mira al rubio.

-No se preocupen por mí.- comenta feliz –Me quedare viendo la tele.- dice después de tomar el control del televisor.

-Gracias, Butters.- digo y voy con Kenny a su cuarto.

-¿Y bien, qué pasa? - se sienta y yo empiezo a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-Muy bien, seré rápido. ¿Qué pasa cuando conoces a alguien que está en una relación y sabes que no es feliz con esa persona?

-Le digo como terminar con esa persona.

-¡Exacto! - lo señalo –Pero ¿qué harías si supieras que pesar de los problemas que tienen él aun sigue queriendo a esa fastidiosa persona?

-Le diría masoquista lame culos y que se joda.

-¡Eso! - apoyo su comentario, mierda Kenny es bueno en esto –Ahora bien, una difícil.- Kenny hace una señal de que continúe -¿Y si por error te empieza a gustar el masoquista, pero sabes que no tienes oportunidad si no termina y todavía quiere a esa persona? - lo miro sin ganas de saber la respuesta.

-Hmm.- cruza los brazos –Haría lo necesario por que termina con esa perra y secuestro al masoquista.

-¡Exacto ...! Espera ¡¿cómo lo supiste?! - me sorprendo a lo grande, no le dije de quien hablaba.

-¿Qué cosa, que hablabas de Stan y Wendy? - menciona tranquilo.

-Carajo, Kenny, yo estas asustando, para ya.- lo señalo pegándome a la puerta.

-Es muy simple, al único que conocemos con una situación así es a Stan, la perra fastidiosa es Wendy y el estúpido enamorado sin esperanzas eres tú.

-Sí, creo que si ...- bajo la mirada.

-Pero ¿sabes? - lo miro –No eres _tan_ estúpido, digo, sé que en el futuro tú y Stan podrían ser felices.

-¿De verdad lo crees? - sonreí y mi cara comenzó a calentarse. No, basta -¡No me estarás jodiendo, Kenny! - le digo serio pero también bromeando.

-No lo hago Kyle, de verdad pienso que tienes oportunidad.- se acerca para darme unas palmadas en el hombro, sonrío.

-Oye amigo.

-¿Qué?

-Vístete.

Frunce el ceño.

* * *

_Listo, hasta aquí el 2do, pronto subiré el 3er capítulo, es genial poder hacer mi debut en Fanfiction y el que ustedes se tomen el tiempo de leerlo me emociona más. Gracias a todos de nuevo._


	3. 3 ¿Cómplice?

**Capítulo 3: ¿Cómplice?**

-Oye, Kenny, tus padres llegaron...- Butters entra con timidez a la habitación.

-¡Carajo, ahora no!- expresa molesto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto por su actitud.

-Puede que...

-¡Kenny! ¡Ven aquí, Kenny!- grita una voz femenina desde la sala.

-¡Maldición!- susurra antes de salir.

-¿Qué... qué crees que le digan?- me dice Butters jugando con sus manos.

-No lo sé. Sus padres están tan locos que en lugar de regañar a Kenny terminan discutiendo entre ellos.- le cuento a Butters.

-Sólo espero que no sea tan grave.

-Sí, ojala.

_**[Casa de Stan]**_

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer primero?- abro la puerta y le cedo el paso a Wendy.

-¿De qué hablas? Haremos la tarea.- le digo serio y confundido, cerrando detrás de mí, ella se quita el bolso.

-Qué aburrido eres Stan.- afirma dejándose caer en el sofá con las manos detrás de la cabeza y colocando los pies encima de la mesa de centro.

¡¿Qué carajos le pasa? ella no vive aquí!

-Oye, baja los pies, tus zapatos tienen nieve.- se lo digo en el tono más tranquilo porque no quiero peleas, y entonces...

-Oh, claro.- me hace caso.

¡ ¿Eh, no hizo un escándalo?!

Voy y toco su frente, si no está enferma entonces qué, esto no puede ser posible, quizá estoy loco. No, debe ser un sueño.

-¿Qué haces, Stan?- pregunta riéndose.

¡Oh, Dios mío!

Baja y agarra mi mano, al tacto la veo.

-¿Podrías quitar esa cara? Parece que hubieras huido de un violador o algo. Estás pálido.- añade con un tono de burla.

¡Maldición, ya la perdí!

-¿Wendy... estás bien?- pregunto, impresionado por que aún no ha armado un alboroto.

-Sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

-Carajo...- se me escapa, cubro mi boca con la mano libre, pensando que la cague pero no cambia su sonrisa.

-Stan.- agarra mis manos –Hagamos _algo_ juntos.

Trago saliva.

-¿C... cómo qué?

-Esto.- y empieza a besarme.

_**[Casa de Kenny]**_

-_¡Eres una perra interesada!_

-_¡Y tú un idiota borracho!_

Los gritos se hacían muy fuertes, Butters y yo nos veíamos sin decir nada y después entra Kenny.

-Kenny ¿qué ocurre?- le pregunto.

-Mi papá vio el suéter en el piso y creyó que estaba "tocándome", les explique la situación pero mi mamá no me hace caso. Aunque sin darme cuenta ya estaban insultándose otra vez.

-¿Qué es "tocarse"?- cuestiona Butters.

-Pues es...

-¡Kenny, no!- lo interrumpo y no le dejo acercarse a Butters.

Kenny suspira triste.

-De acuerdo.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que los padres de Kenny dejaran de discutir y que Butters y yo pudiéramos irnos a casa.

-Hola, Kyle.

-Hola, mamá.- subo a mi cuarto y empiezo a hacer la tarea. Suspiro con pesadez y sigo escribiendo.

_Espero que Stan lo esté pasando increíble con Wendy._

-Oh, diablos, debo detener esto...- escondo mi cara entre mis manos frustrado –Agh.

_**[Casa de Stan]**_

Abro mis ojos cuando una de las manos de Wendy me quita el gorro y baja hasta mi rodilla.

-¿Qué, qué haces?- la separo agarrándola de los hombros.

-Que te parece que hago, paso tiempo con mi novio.- pega nuestros labios.

En el beso desabotona mi abrigo y pasea sus manos por mi pecho.

Mierda, esto está mal...

-Stan.- respira con dificultad y se lanza sobre mí.

-Wendy creo que...

-¿Sabes que quiero, Stan?- encima de mi abdomen jadea, se quita su gorro y sin pena se acerca a mi oreja dándole pequeños besos.

-¿Q... qué quieres...?- consigue acorralar mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza con una mano, mientras que con la otra hace círculos imaginarios en mi pecho.

Ante mi pregunta sonríe con malicia, lame el borde de mi oreja, mirar a todas las direcciones por ayuda no funciona. De inmediato veo a Wendy y como sus tetas entran en contacto con mi pecho.

Maldición, se siente bien... ¡No, Stan, recapacita!

Sacudo las ideas que cruzan mi mente y lo único que puedo hacer ahora es liberarme de su agarre. Forcejeo, pero la mano de Wendy me sujeta con fuerza, lo intento una vez más y al final lo consigo.

-¡Stan!- usa un tono más sensible y sus mejillas enrojecen.

Al principio no lo entendí, y al ver atentamente cómo estábamos mis orejas se calentaron.

Yo arriba de Wendy con los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, su falda ligeramente levantada, mi rodilla entre sus piernas y con mi cara muy cerca a la suya.

-¡Yo... no..., lo siento!- apenas me alejo cuando rápidamente entrelaza sus dedos en mi nuca pegándome de nuevo.

-No quiero que pares.- me susurra al oído, y antes de responder se adelanta a mí –Quiero que seas mi cómplice en esto, Stan.

-¿Cómplice?- trago saliva nervioso.

¡Alguien ayúdeme!

_No sé si decir pobre o afortunado Stan._

_Pero sé que debo disculparme por no haber subido durante unos días, espero que les haya gustado. Sus comentarios son bienvenidos._


End file.
